


中士不想装B

by Cinka



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 跟《一觉醒来变O了》有关联。ABO世界的O詹跟普通世界的军花詹灵魂互换啦





	1. Chapter 1

这不对劲……非常，非常的不对劲。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯又摸了摸自己的嘴唇，双目无神地看着前方的墙壁。队友们并不知道自家队长究竟发生了什么事：队长失魂落魄的模样从清早就出现了，唯一知情的可能只有跟他一个帐篷的巴恩斯中士，可偏偏巴基也反常得很。

杜根转过头看了看坐在酒馆的吧台前和打扮得光鲜亮丽的小姑娘聊得正开心的巴基。那小子明明笑得轻松自在，跟平时他和勾搭女孩子时没什么两样，可今天巴恩斯的一举一动却总给他一种十分强烈违和感——而他一时半会又说不出来这究竟有什么不对劲。

“他们两个，”琼斯把喝得一滴不剩的酒杯搁在桌上，手指了指正面壁思过的美国队长，又点了点巴基所在地方向，“今天一整天都没有说过话。”

“岂止没有说过话，巴恩斯今天都没有靠近过队长。”德尼尔轻轻敲了敲桌面，压低声音说，“他们两个从来就没有这么疏远过……所以在帐篷里一定是发生了什么。”

“拜托，这句话跟废话没区别。”杜根凑上前，略嫌弃地说，“问题就是，在帐篷里究竟发生了什么。”

“没准巴恩斯和队长打了架。”

“我打赌谁也不会蠢到和美国队长打架。”杜根翻了个白眼，“他们这样子哪里像是打过架？！就是吵过架我也不相信。”

男人气冲冲地指了指第九十次——也许是一百零几次——偷偷转过头去看巴基的史蒂夫。在战场上带领着他们冲锋陷阵的男人现在正独自一人坐在隔壁桌，摆好椅子让自己正正对着墙壁，又频道地扭头看向正和姑娘聊得火热的巴基。然后突击队的队员们看到史蒂夫动了动——大概就屁股离开了座位一公分左右的小动作，立刻又吃瘪了一般蔫蔫地坐回去，再次看着巴基的笑脸摸了摸自己的嘴角。

这副模样怎么看也不像是在生气。如果真的生气了，为什么这种奇怪的初恋感——或者说是暗恋感——会不断涌现，甚至连几个大男人都激得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩？

史蒂夫又叹气了，接着如所有人所料地转过头去继续面壁。

“这是第几次？”德尼尔掰了掰指头，“有十次没有？”

“你应该问有没有一百次。”森田说，“我数了五十次，算上刚刚那一下班就五十一了。”

“你要不要去找巴恩斯聊聊？说不定他有办法让队长恢复正常。”

“是因为中士队长才变得不正常的吧？”森田皱了皱眉，抬头看向巴基的方向时那个女孩子正和他吻别。巴基笑着和女孩挥手道再见，随后转过身看向了突击队的桌子。森田看到拿着酒杯正迎面走来的巴基想了想，说：“今早上中士问能不能和我换个帐篷。”

“这么严重？”

“他说了些奇怪的话……变成了bate？还是别的什么词语，我不太懂。”

“你们在谈什么呢？”巴基站在离他们一段距离的地方笑着发问，“这样说话可不像是咆哮突击队的作风。”

“……”

几个队员相互对视了一下，还没想好要怎么回答这个问题，邻桌的美国队长倒是猛地站起身来，还把身后的凳子都撞倒了。凳子和地面接触发出的响声让他瞬间变成了焦点，原本就手足无措的史蒂夫看起来更加窘迫，面对着巴基竟然光顾着脸红，一句话也说不出来。

队员们更是疑惑地从中士到队长来回打量，怪异的沉默在这两个男人之间蔓延简直不可思议。谁都知道队长和中士关系好成什么样，谁能想到他们有一天也会无话可说？

中士垂下眼帘看向不愿呆立原地的史蒂夫，很快又恢复了原来的一脸笑意。明明是对着队长说的话，脸却依旧朝向其他几个队员：“怎么了，看到我来了就这么吃惊吗？”

或者他真的是对着队员们说的。

可没有人知道这句话该怎么接。咆哮突击队的几个成员都不约而同地转向站在邻桌的金发男人，毫不意外地看见史蒂夫的眉头又拧得死紧。

“巴基……”史蒂夫总算开口说出了第一句话，可在称呼过后却没了下文。这个男人又变成刚刚巴基还在远处时那样，不知是害羞还是尴尬，满脸通红。

“还要喝酒吗？”巴基向前走了两步，把杯子放在突击队的桌子上，“如果不喝的话我走了。”

他看起来就不想喝酒，刚刚搁下酒杯就转身要离开。突击队的几个大个子盯着动作干脆利落的狙击手，明白过来他刚刚说的没有一句话是对他们说的。

“巴基！”

而美国队长好像这才反应过来中士一直在跟他说话——尽管对方一直没有面向过他。史蒂夫几乎是冲出去的，三步并作两步走到他的中士身边，紧紧地抓住巴基的手。

“嘿，怎么了，大个子。”巴基极力想抽回自己的手，可任他怎么挣扎也不是超级士兵的对手。他皱着眉放弃了挣扎，笑容也消去了大半，“没什么事的话我还想回去好好睡个觉。”

“我跟你一起回去。”史蒂夫总算放下心来，但说什么也不愿意放开巴基的手。

巴基低下头看了一眼他们紧扣的手。

“你又不是跟我睡觉，”中士略嫌弃地说，“我是个感受不到信息素的beta了——”

“巴、巴基！”史蒂夫红着脸打断他，“你又在说胡话了，是不是发烧了？我听不懂你在说什么，这里没有什么omega，也没有什么beta——”

“……我知道你从来不在意这些。”巴基又挣扎了一下，依然没有成功，“无论我是什么性别都不要紧，反正你也不可能是我的alpha。”

巴基叹了口气。

“所以就算她是个alpha你也义无反顾。”

“我听不懂——”史蒂夫还努力地想解释，但巴基并不想听。整个对话过程中，巴基都没有想过好好看史蒂夫一眼，总是撇过头或垂下眼看着地面。史蒂夫有些着急，而巴基却打起了呵欠。

“你不愿意听懂也没关系，”巴基揉揉眼，“我真的累了，你还要拉着我拉到什么时候？我还要回去睡觉。”

“……”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，拉着巴基的手走出了酒馆。

“如果你想的话，”离开酒馆后史蒂夫犹豫着说，“……也不是不行……”

“什么？”这回轮到巴基不明所以。

“和你……睡觉。”美国队长的声音越来越小，听起来像是不情不愿的。

巴基有点想哭，却又气得笑出了声。

“我他妈不要你来同情我。”中士顺利地甩开了队长的手，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我不是除了你就什么也没有，你要是不情愿就不要说出这样的话。虽然变成了beta，但老子还是个男人，我不需要你的同情。”

“我、我不是——”

“今早上的那个吻，”巴基擦了擦嘴，“还有那些话，你全部可以忘掉了。当作无事发生，我们还能当兄弟。”

中士扔下队长，独自往他们两个人的帐篷走去。


	2. 2

史蒂夫伸出手想拉住巴基，试图阻止他离开。但他没想好什么理由，也不知道该怎么跟巴基解释一切——实际上真正一头雾水的事他自己。今早醒来巴基摸上了他的床，低声呢喃着抱怨了几句，不由分说地吻住他，还不安分地拉扯他的衣服。

他记得巴基还含含糊糊地问他为什么要穿衣服、要不要给他口一发。史蒂夫不敢承认在巴基摸上来时他就已经硬了，那个黏黏糊糊的吻也几乎把他的脑子搅成糊。他觉得巴基不对劲——今早以前他和巴基还只是朋友关系，巴基也从未跟他开过这样的玩笑，他们也从不亲吻。昨晚发生了什么？可史蒂夫分明记得昨晚还一切正常，甚至在巴基清醒过来之前什么奇怪的事都没有发生。

用尽最后的理智推开了热情得过分的中士，队长连脖子都被染红了，因为突如其来的深吻而气喘吁吁，还关切地看着他的挚友，担心地询问他发生了什么事。

然后巴基的脸色变得很难看，无视了史蒂夫的疑问凑上前，在他的脖颈处嗅了又嗅，惹得史蒂夫起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，脑里就像炸开了烟花一样，金光闪闪又嗡嗡作响。他想抱住巴基——此时此刻史蒂夫才发现巴基原来这么纤细，他已经有能力将他环住，锁在怀里。但这回却是巴基先挣开了。

“我闻不到你了，史蒂夫，”巴基脸色煞白，嘴唇微微颤抖，无辜又惊慌地瞪大眼睛，“我……我好像变成了beta。”

史蒂夫记不得自己怎么回答的，不过他知道自己说出来的话一定不能让巴基满意，更准确地说大概是让巴基失望了。否则巴基也不会这样怒气冲冲地离开，然后几乎一整天都不和他说一句话。

巴基只留给他一个背影。史蒂夫的手停留在半空中，指尖还残留着巴基的体温，但温度逐渐散去，再感觉不到什么。史蒂夫徒劳地抓了一把，却什么也抓不住。

好吧，他搞砸了。史蒂夫木木地站在原地，看着巴基逃跑一样甩开他快步离开，犹豫了半晌也不知道自己是不是应该追上去。巴基不太对劲，因为这个他也变得不对劲了。刚刚他说了什么——跟巴基睡觉？

光是想起今早巴基说给他“口一发”时的画面就已经要着火了，史蒂夫狠狠地摇摇头，将某些奇怪的念头甩掉，试图努力控制住自己蠢蠢欲动的下身。他刚向前迈了两步，又想起在小酒馆时和姑娘们聊得起劲的巴基。

巴基向来跟大伙儿都跟聊得来，也一直都很女孩儿受欢迎。史蒂夫还清楚记得高中舞会时，想当巴基舞伴的姑娘比在舞台上给美国队长伴舞的女郎还要多。这虽然很蠢，但史蒂夫发现自己正酸溜溜地想着巴基和女孩谈笑风生而自己却只能坐在一边喝闷酒。他在嫉妒，又十分不安——史蒂夫拿不准巴基究竟是不是乐意见到他。

更何况巴基说想要睡觉……史蒂夫停下脚步，变得畏缩不前。现在还早，也确实没有什么事需要忙的，在行军期间也称得上是难得清闲。巴基一定时累坏了才会放弃喝酒消遣，连勾搭女孩子的机会都放弃了。

史蒂夫叹着气，烦躁地揉了揉梳得整齐的浅金色短发，挫败地往回走。

回到小酒馆去也许是个错误的决定，咆哮突击队的队员们说不定会追问他们发生了什么事，指不定还有其他人也留意到美国队长和巴恩斯中士一起离开了。谁知道会不会有什么古怪的传言在军队里流传开？就像最近不也一直在说他和佩吉·卡特——

哦……噢。

史蒂夫看到出现在前方地上的高跟鞋，才迟钝地停下脚步，视线缓缓向上移动，漫不经心地扫过裙装军服，对上来人的目光。托血清的福，史蒂夫的听力变得敏锐多了，现在还能清楚地听见酒馆里有人在偷偷说着他和卡特的闲话。

“嘿，卡……佩吉，”史蒂夫被她狠瞪了一下，只好匆匆改口，“你找我？”

佩吉理理长发，朝向史蒂夫扬了扬眉毛：“看看时间，士兵。我以为我昨天说得够清楚了。”

史蒂夫茫然地看着她，努力回忆昨天的事，但他每当触及巴基又会让他的记忆停留在今早。一个莫名其妙却妙不可言的清早。脸颊又烧起来了，他舔了舔唇，咽了口口水。他清清嗓子，竭力让自己冷静下来，可脑子里还是一片空白。

“我……”史蒂夫看着佩吉的深色长发，好不容易集中起来的精力又开始慢慢飘散，“我不知道——我的意思是……”

佩吉的脸色冷下来，冷峻的目光倒让史蒂夫清醒了几分。她冷哼了一声，史蒂夫下意识地挺直腰板，等待她发言。

“我们在研究室等了你半天，”佩吉说，“我可不知道你喜欢喝酒。”

史蒂夫咽了咽，认真想了想她所说的“半天”究竟是多久。这可是性命攸关的大事。如果巴基还在身边，他一定有办法帮忙搭腔蒙混过去的吧？

“呃，不是。”史蒂夫想了想，认真地向佩吉解释，“我不是有意……来喝酒的。”

也不能说这是撒谎，他确实不是主动来到小酒馆的。他到这里只是为了寻找巴基，可找到之后还是没能说上几句话。真是奇怪，他盯着巴基看了一下午，跟巴基分开也不过是一小会儿的时间，现在又开始惦念他了。

“我来这儿——”

“霍华德还在实验室，他准备了一上午，就等着你过去了。”佩吉看了史蒂夫一眼，侧过身准备离开，“我猜你不会失约吧，队长。”

史蒂夫把巴基的名字咽回去。看着佩吉快步向前走，他又像突然发现了什么似的，鬼使神差地回头看向身后。那里空无一人，通向军营的道路上甚至没有一个人影。原本应该站在他身旁或护住他后背的巴基不久前回了军营。

他略显失落地回身。佩吉发现他没有跟上，便停下脚步来等待他，表情很是严肃。

酒馆里又传来了笑声，史蒂夫听见了几个士兵的歌声，还有轻佻的口哨声。在乱七八糟的杂音中似乎隐没了对他的调侃，就像他曾经不经意间听说过的、关于他和佩吉的流言蜚语。

史蒂夫此前并未在意这些话，满以为只要他不加理会这种流言迟早会不攻自破。但这回他却想到巴基——不知道这些话传到巴基耳里会变成什么样，也担心巴基会因此生气，更加不愿理睬他。

佩吉瞪着他，史蒂夫赶在她开口前小跑着跟上去，乖巧得像条温顺的金毛犬。

得找机会跟巴基解释清楚。这个念头在史蒂夫的脑海里一闪而过，很快又被其他琐事盖过，被抛到某个角落里，然后淡忘。


End file.
